Electronic equipment may be enclosed within a generally box-shaped chassis, housing, or similar enclosure. For example, a cable access network may include various electronic devices enclosed in housings and interconnected by fiber-optic or copper cables, or other wired or wireless connections. In a cable access network, the types of electronic devices that may be housed may include, for example, optical receivers and transmitters, optical amplifiers, radio frequency amplifiers, optical switches, etc. A housing containing cable access network equipment may be made of cast metal or other rugged material to withstand harsh outdoor environments as well as to facilitate heat dissipation. The housing may have an array of heat dissipation fins to dissipate excess thermal energy produced by the operation of the electronics within the housing. The housing may be sealed in a manner that provides electromagnetic interference (EMI) shielding. Nevertheless, thermal dissipation requirements and other requirements vary depending on the type of equipment and operating environment. A particular housing design therefore generally takes into account specific requirements relating to the combination of electronic devices to be contained. Accordingly, a wide variety of housing designs are known, each associated with a specific type of equipment. Even within the realm of cable access networks, there is no one housing design that is suitable for many different types of equipment.